


Rumor Has It

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, everything else is a spoiler, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>awkwardnormalcy asked: second- pairing of your choice but Darcy centric– “You were faking it, I know you were because I know your orgasm noises. Why are you with him(or her), when you didn’t have to do that with me?” Thank you again, have fun~!</p><p>I decided to go with Clint/Darcy on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reallife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallife/gifts).



> Okay so this is the second prompt from @awkwardnormalcy I went with Darcy/Clint because Hawkeye needed some love and this seemed like a good fit for him. As I was writing this he felt OOC at first, but then I remembered he’s basically at the end of his rope and so his behavior may be… more aggressive than normal. Without further ado I give you a little TaserHawk action. Thanks again to awkwardnormalacy for the prompt and, as always, this is NSFW, kiddos!

She was lying in Mason’s bed, with him naked and unconscious beside her, when her phone started to vibrate on the nightstand next to her. Darcy swiped it before it could wake him up and silenced it before reading the incoming text.

From: Cousin Matthew  
Aunt Judy just passed. Meet me for an early breakfast @5?

The clock read 4:15 AM. Darcy sighed before moving quickly to dress and gather all of her things. Before she left she leaned over the man she’d been seeing for almost a month and whispered in his ear.

“Mason? You awake?”

He twitched, but didn’t stir further. Feeling more than a little relieved, she walked over to the bedroom door and opened it as quietly as possible. She slipped out, and smiled at the two men waiting out in the hallway.

“Hey, fellas! I have to slip out. Family emergency. Can one of you call me a cab?” She asked, her usual, friendly self as always.

“Does Mr. Hollis know you’re leaving?” One of the bodyguards, (she thought his name was Stan or Stuart something), asked as she approached them down the hallway. It was clear from his frown and the way he kept glancing at the closed door behind her that he was suspicious as to why the request wasn’t coming straight from their boss.

“Oh, he was out like a light and I didn’t want to bother him. He has court in the morning, so…” When the man continued to stare her down suspiciously she added, “Guess I really wore him out earlier.”

The other slightly more senior guard, (Evan maybe?), smirked and slapped his hand against Stan’s shoulder. “Call the lady a cab and let the boss sleep, huh?”

Darcy smiled gratefully and pulled on her coat, while Stan rolled his eyes and made the call. “15 minutes,” he informed her after he hung up.

“Perfect, thank you so much. I’m gonna head down to the lobby to wait. I’ll see you guys later!” She waved and walked past them towards the front door.

“You want one of us to walk you down?” Evan asked, stepping forward.

“I’ll be fine,” she replied, turning back with a shake of her head. “I wouldn’t want to pull you away from your duty and get you in trouble.”

“All right, then,” Evan submitted reluctantly taking his place against the wall once more. “Good night Miss Lewis.”

“Night!” She called back and stepped out of the apartment and walked down the hallway to the elevator. Her heart was pounding harder than she’d like, but she performed some quick breathing exercises and felt it start to slow. When the elevator dinged its arrival and the doors slid open. She stepped on and pressed the button for the lobby.

Ten seconds after the doors closed and the lift started moving down she heard a click and felt a whoosh of air which caused her to look up just in time to see the service hatch was open and a pair of steel-toed combat boots fall through it.

“Shit!” She gasped and jerked out of the way as a man all in black fatigues dropped into the small box beside her. She was just reaching into her purse for her Taser, (the illegal one her ADA boyfriend didn’t know about), when the man turned around and she realized who it was.

“Clint!” Darcy screeched and slunk back against the hand rail, her hand going to her chest to try and still her once again frantically beating heart. “You asshole! What the hell are you doing here?”

The intense look on the archer’s face never faltered as he stepped closer to her, invading her space. “Well, you won’t return any of my calls and you’ve been having JARVIS help you dodge me at the tower. How else was I supposed to get you to talk to me?” His face was drawn tight with anger and his voice was filled with irritation and determination that she decided to return in spades.

“Not by ambushing me in an elevator before the ass crack of dawn!” She hissed back at him, refusing to back down. “You scared the shit out of me, and you were two seconds away from me tasing you, jerkface!”

Clint laughed bitterly and shook his head as he crowded closer, forcing her back a step and pinning her in the corner of the elevator, then he reached over and hit the stop button on the elevator. “You never would have had time to pull the trigger, sweetheart.”

Darcy’s eyes widened. “You can’t do that. They’ll know something’s wrong!”

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s fine. Now, you and I are going to have a little chat.”

Darcy swallowed hard and flicked her eyes over to the elevator panel several times. “Seriously, Clint. You wanna talk, fine, but you can’t do that. It sets off an alarm and-”

He cut her babbling off by snapping, “I took care of the elevator security. Stop trying to change the subject, Darcy. You aren’t getting out of this.”

Darcy felt her fear, not of Clint, but of the men upstairs, shift into anger at his careless disregard of her personal space and her attempt to warn him. “Fine! If this is how you want it, be my guest, but if Mason’s guys catch you in here and they aren’t going to be happy about you trying to bully and intimidate their boss’s girlfriend.”

There was a flash of smug conceit on his face that died with the threat of Mason’s bodyguards and the reminder that she was dating the man. “Yeah, what the hell, Darce? ADA Hollis is a snake. I mean, what kind of public official has thugs and bodyguards? Didn’t that ever strike you as strange?”

Darcy shrugged and tried to avoid eye contact. “Mason’s been having some trouble with that vigilante,” she informed him as though it were perfectly normal and reasonable and made only of logic and sensibility.

Clint scoffed. “I always thought you were smarter than that,” he scowled, looking truly disappointed in her. “You know what kind of people have trouble with vigilantes? Usually, the criminal kind.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and tried to distract the infuriatingly perceptive agent. “Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? My taste in men? You know how hypocritical that sounds, right? You’re only going to be sticking your foot in your mouth if you wanna have that talk.”

His eyes darkened and his anger returned. “That’s just it, Darcy! I just don’t get it! You and Hollis, it doesn’t make any sense! Even if you don’t want-” He paused, his eyes raking down over her form, her wrinkled dress, her messy hair, and wilting makeup. “You are better than Mason Hollis. You deserve more than that.”

“Better than an Assistant District Attorney who is handsome and rich and head over heels for me? And I suppose you think I should have chosen you instead?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest in a defensive mirror of the man before her.

Some of the fight went out of him then. “Darcy…” He started, and his voice got softer. He raised his hands and cupped her upper arms gently, looking her in the eye and giving her a face full of sincerity. “That night… It was more than just great, it was really something special, at least to me, and I…when I woke up and you were gone, I didn’t know what to think. And then, when I found out you were seeing Mason Hollis for crying out loud!”

Anger and desperation came surging back into his face and he gripped her arms a little harder. “What are you doing with that asshole, Darcy? I can’t just be because he’s handsome, and don’t feed me some line about money or power, either, because I know you’ve never given a shit about any of that.”

She opened her mouth to say something, to say anything, but Clint wasn’t finished, apparently. “I know it’s not ‘cause he’s good in bed either. I heard you guys earlier. You were faking it; I know you were, because I know your orgasm noises. Why are you with him, when you didn’t have to do that with me?”

“I…” Darcy felt her mask of lies cracking in the face of his heated, frantic intensity. She shook her head and closed her eyes. “I just wasn’t that big of a deal to me. You forget we were friends before that night, Barton. I got a front row seat for all the women in and out of your bed, the ones you used and then threw away. So, excuse me if I didn’t want to become just another one of your needy one-night stand girls who pinned after you hoping for another tumble. Was that night great? Sure, but I never expected it to ever become more that what it was. I never expected more from you,” she lied.

Clint leaned away from her as if she’d punched him. “I deserve that, I suppose,” he admitted through gritted teeth, looking nauseous and distressed. “But it wasn’t like that with you, Darcy! You were different. Like you said, we were friends first and I-” he swallowed hard and stepped close to her again, almost chest to chest. “You mean so much more to me than that. If you’d just give me a change, let me show you how much I-” He paused and studied her face. “If it really wasn’t a big deal to you, then why have you been avoiding me?”

“I’ve been busy,” she answered nonchalantly. “Dating an ADA takes up a lot of my time.”

Clint growled then and pushed her tight to the wall. “You’re hiding something, Darcy. I know it.” 

Darcy felt panic starting to squeeze her chest. She glanced around, looking for an escape. What time was it? She didn’t have time for this. “I don’t want to talk about this here. Can we just-”

“No!” Clint growled. “We aren’t going anywhere until you tell me.”

Darcy considered her options. She could try to fight him, but he was sort of the one who had been training her so chances were very good he’d stop her, no problem. Plus, the whole Hawkeye, SHIELD Agent thing… She could try and lie her way out of this, but she’d sort of already tried that and Clint was too good at reading her to fall for it, especially since she was already feeling emotional, panicked, and compromised. Instead she poured all that emotion into deflection and distraction hoping for a better alternative to present itself.

“Wait! You said you heard us. How did you hear us? Were you spying on me?” She put plenty of anger on her face and outrage in her voice.

Clint had the decency to look sheepish, at least. “No, it’s not like that. SHIELD has been looking into some of Hollis’ questionable extracurricular activities. His apartment is bugged.”

That pulled Darcy to a screeching halt. “Wait, SHIELD is looking into Hollis? Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?!”

Clint threw his arms up and rolled his eyes. “Well, because you’re dating the guy for one! Most people might look at that as a conflict of interest, you know. Besides, how am I supposed to tell you anything when you won’t talk to me? And I shouldn’t have to tell you not to date a total dickbag like Hollis. He’s the worst kept secret in Hell’s Kitchen. He practically has Crime Boss tattooed across his forehead.”

It was clear he expected her to get upset, or offended, or break down into tears. It was just as clear that he didn’t expect her to bust up laughing. She had been such an idiot! It took her a minute to calm down enough to talk, and he stared at her like she was possibly losing her mind the whole time.

“It’s Crime-Wave, actually. That’s his-,” Darcy started laughing too hard again before she could get the words out. “He has a costume and everything!”

Clint looked pissed now. “What the fuck, Darcy. If you knew, why have you been banging the guy?”

“I’m not!” She laughed even harder, shaking her head as tears streamed down her face. Part of her might be able to admit that maybe, just maybe, she was getting a little hysterical, but who could blamed her? The last month had been nerve-wracking as hell, and this whole time SHIELD had probably had exactly what she’d been worked so hard and risked her life to get. She tried to take some deep breaths and calm down.

“What do you mean you aren’t? I HEARD you, remember?” he demanded, looking confused, but like he was trying to hide it.

“You HEARD me faking it, remember?” She argued. She was still giggling and leaning against the wall for support as she started trying to explain. “I’ve been drugging him then putting on a show for his body guards to corroborate the idea that we’ve been sleeping together. So when I tell him what a stud he is and how awesome he was the night before he isn’t going to argue with me, even though he doesn’t remember it ever happening.”

“What? How? Why?” Clint asked, hope and irritation and confusion warring on his face.

“Special lipstick I got from Jemma. I’ve been trying to get close to Hollis so that I could get enough evidence to help my cousin bring charges against him. He’s a lawyer, you remember my cousin Matt? He’s got a whole list of clients that Crime-Wave and his thugs have been running a racket on for the last year. Because he’s the ADA the cops have been hesitant to do anything and since Hollis has a thing for busty brunettes… I was trying to help my cousin out, but instead of trying to play the heroine and prove I was as good as Natasha and Bobbi, so that you might… I should have just told you and asked for your help. If SHIELD has audio recordings of Hollis we could have used those instead and all of this would have been over much sooner.”

Darcy watched Clint process all of that information. It was a fascinating sight. “Over sooner? You mean-”

Darcy nodded. “While I was keeping Mason occupied last night my cousin was taking everything I managed to scrounge up on him to a Judge we were pretty sure wasn’t in his pocket. I got the coded text just a little bit ago with the all clear to get out of dodge. I guess he got a search warrant, so the NYPD is going to be knocking on Mr. ADA Hollis’ door first thing this morning. In about 20 minutes, actually, which is why we should get out of here.”

Clint was so stunned he let her reach around him and start the elevator again. “So you haven’t been sleeping with him.”

“Nope.”

“And your aren’t in love with the guy?”

Darcy snorted at that. “Hell no. Guy’s a total bastard.”

“And you’ve been avoiding me because…?”

Darcy sighed. “Because I can’t keep any secrets around you. I knew you would figure out I was up to something and want to help me, but I was trying to do this all on my own.”

“Because you were trying to prove you were good enough…for me?” He concluded with his eyebrow arched. Darcy glared and looked away, but, as per usual with Clint, he already had his answer. “But I thought you said that night was not big deal. You said you didn’t want to pine after me.”

He was slipping back into her personal space again. Darcy put her face in her hands and groaned in embarrassment and frustration. “You surprised me, okay? This has been really stressful and you weren’t supposed to be here and I panicked okay?”

“This was so stupid and brave and totally unnecessary, Darcy,” he chuckled with fond exasperation. “You don’t ever have to try and be like Nat or Bobbi, and you shouldn’t. Part of why I love you so much is because you’re so different. It never worked with them and me for very good reasons. But with you… You’re so amazingly kind and sweet and clever and beautiful….”

“You love me?” Darcy repeated, totally stunned.

Clint nodded. “Just the way you are, sweetheart.”

This time it was Darcy that hit the stop button on the elevator. She had her arms around his neck and her lips on his half a second later. Two seconds after that he had her pinned to the elevator wall again, her legs around his waist and his hand in her hair.

“I missed you so much,” she whined I between scorching kisses. “I was so scared,” she admitted as she moved to his neck. “I wanted to call you so many times…” She scrapped teeth and lips and tongue over his skin like a starving woman. “I should never have gotten out of your bed,” she moaned as he cupped her ass and lifted her to get his mouth on her breasts through her dress.

“Hob oo werned yo wesson,” he mumbled with his mouth full of her right nipple and all the fabric in-between it and his mouth.

She tipped her head back against the wall and let out a throaty laugh that melted into a throaty moan. Then he was sliding her back down and his mouth was on hers again, his hips were pressing hard between her thighs, her dressed was pushed nearly up to her hips.

“I’m sorry I was stupid,” she gasped as he moved to nibble her ear.

“I’m sorry I made you think you weren’t good enough,” he said, lifting his head to stare her in the eyes for another one of his sincere moments. “If I hadn’t been such a man whore…”

“Stop, Clint, just stop. I don’t want you to do anything right now except fuck me, okay?” She instructed, putting her fingers over his mouth. He nipped at them playfully and she squeaked and jerked them away.

“Yes, ma'am,” he grinned and reached between them to get his belt undone and his pants unzipped. There was a flash of pain on one hip when he tore her panties off, but she was too far gone to care. When he pushed into her it was a little soon, a little rough, but she relished it all the same, and after a few thrusts things had been spread around and stretched out enough that it didn’t matter.

It was all good.

He fucked her fast and hard in the elevator, her name on his lips and her hands in his hair.

They made it out of the building with less than two minutes to spare. They took her cab back to his place in Bed-Stuy and carried her up to his apartment with her slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

When she finally got around to texting Matt, she told him that if he needed anymore help with Hollis to call Phil Coulson at SHIELD.

As far as she was concerned, the only person she was going under cover for, from here on out, was Clint Barton.


End file.
